


Book of Septcible

by thekameshell



Category: Delta Squid, VGToolbox
Genre: Literature, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekameshell/pseuds/thekameshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Septimus216 X Buncible fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Picking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lying and Gar are fighting about who Septimus loves the most between the two of them. Meanwhile, Septimus runs to Buncible.

    "I've known him longer!" Gar shouted at the shorter man across him.  
    "So? That doesn't matter! He obviously loves me more than you!" Lying shouted back at him. Guy's eyes widened.  
    _Lying's angry? I'd better run._ Guy thought as he slowly inched out the door. Lying had been keeping his cool for the past hour of arguing, but Guy guessed that he finally lost it; and an angry Lying was not something you wanted to see. Actually, as Guy thought about it, no one had ever seen Lying angry. _And I don't want to see it now._ He thought, as he ran out the door. Gar and Lying stared after him, and continued arguing. Guy kept running, running right out the building and to that giant tree outside. He told them multiple times that he didn't like them that way, but they just didn't listen! Guy's heart pined for Bunce, but he hadn't told Bunce yet, or anyone else. "Maybe I should have, in hindsight." he grimly said. "Then this whole fight wouldn't have started." Gar and Lying had expressed their love for Guy about two weeks ago, at the SAME TIME. What were the chances of that happening anyway? After that, they began to destroy each other's stuff in Minecraft, but then everyone began to take sides. Everything had just spiraled out of control, and Guy felt that it was all his fault. "Bunce!" he shouted, as he saw the tall man come near him.  
    "Hi Guy! What's going on in there?" Bunce gestured to the building. Guy shook his head.  
    "Gar vs Lying. I'm terrified of the outcome." Guy admitted.  
    "I wouldn't be worried. Gar would never hit Lying," Bunce comforted Guy.  
    "Oh, I'm not worried about Lying. I'm worried about Gar though. I ran for it after Lying began to shout." Guy said, shuddering. Bunce's face paled.  
    "You need to end this. Pick one!" Bunce shouted, shaking Guy's shoulders. "Before someone really gets hurt!" Guy hesitated for a moment, then spoke.  
    "Alright, I've picked." Guy concluded. Bunce sighed in relief.  
    "Thank goodness. Go in and tell them! Stop this madness!" Bunce threw his hands up in the air. Suddenly, Guy pulled Bunce towards him and kissed him. They broke apart, and Bunce spoke. "I've loved you for quite some time now. Is that why you didn't choose?" Guy nodded, and they kissed again.  
    "Well, look what's happened." The two broke from their kiss, and found themselves surrounded by the LXG. "So you've picked?" Lying continued.  
    "I hate to break it to you, but I love Bunce. And he loves me, and the rest of you guys are just friends. Now for goodness' sake, stop fighting!" Guy looked around at everyone, holding hands with Bunce. Everyone began to clap and cheer. "What...?"  
    "We staged the whole fight so you two would get together. Plus, Lying and I are dating." Gar explained, as Guy's and Bunce's jaws dropped.  
    "You horrible gits!" Bunce shouted.  
    "I was so bloody nervous about you two!" Guy shouted at the same time.  
    "Oh well, it worked, and that's what matters." Liam said, very happy for his friend.  
    "You're all insane!" Bunce sighed exasperated, and kissed Guy again.


	2. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Septimus comes home after a long week at work, and is surprised by Buncible.

       Guy got out of his car, and walked over to his front door. He had just gotten back from Serbia, and all he wanted was some alcohol, and his bed. Turning the key in the doorknob, he opened the door and saw an odd sight. “I know for certain that I didn’t leave my house this clean two weeks ago,” he commented slowly, as he inspected the house. “And I’m positive I didn’t put on waltz music.”

       “I know you didn’t!” Guy spun around at hearing that chipper reply. “I cleaned it for you,” they said, as they walked forward and hugged Guy. 

       “Bunce,” Guy trailed off with a look of surprise on his face. “How did you get into my house?”

       “That’s a secret,” Wil grinned, as he kissed Guy on the lips, and pulled him over to a clear space in the living room. “Let’s dance! I’ll lead,” as he clasped hands with Guy and put one hand on his waist. Guy did the same, still looking very confused.

       “What’s all this for?” he asked, as they slowly danced to the music. 

       “I missed you; Isn’t that reason enough?” Wil raised an eyebrow as he moved this left foot to where Guy’s right foot was. Guy sputtered for a moment, and lost his balance as Wil stepped closer to him, keeping with the beat. Catching him in his arms, he stole another kiss as he righted Guy. 

       “I, I guess that’s a good enough reason,” Guy shrugged as he tried to follow Wil’s lead. “Since when did you ballroom dance?”

       “Oh you know, I picked it up somewhere,” Wil smiled, thinking back to last week when he had the idea of surprising Guy. As the music ended, Wil fell onto the nearby couch, still holding onto Guy. “Glad you’re back,” Wil whispered into his ear as he hugged Guy.

       “I’m glad to be back,” Guy whispered back as he kissed Wil. After moments of intense kissing action, Wil got up, and pulled Guy with him. “More dancing?”

       “No, I made you dinner!” Wil replied, laughing at Guy’s astounded face. Guy shook his head, and let himself be dragged to the kitchen area. 

       “You should break into my house more often; first the cleaning, the dancing, and now you made me dinner! Best welcome home yet,” he smiled and gave Wil another kiss. 

       “You’d be surprised at how many times I’ve been in your house without you ever noticing,” Wil smirked. “Just kidding!” he laughed that familiar Bunce laugh, and sat down with Guy at the dinner table. Guy let out a breath of air.

       “I was going to say Bunce; that would have been very strange.” Minutes of silence passed, until Bunce spoke again.

       “Love you,” he announced, staring at Guy who was currently chewing. He nodded, as he quickly swallowed his food.

       “Love you too Bunce.”


	3. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buncible makes Septimus breakfast.

    As silently as he could, Bunce opened Guy’s front door and sneaked in, carrying in groceries. “He’s going to love this!” he thought excitedly as he walked to Guy’s kitchen and took out all his groceries. “Wheat bread, Canadian bacon, tomatoes, Gala apple,” he checked all his items, until he was satisfied. “Alright, pans, pans, here they are!” he opened up a random cupboard, and took out two frying pans. “Oh good, here’s the cutting board.” he thought happily, as he took it out, and got a knife. First, he cut very thin slices off of the Gala apple. Then, he sliced up the red and green onions. Finally, he cut the tomatoes and put them in one of the pans. Turning the stove on, he drizzled oil on top of the tomatoes and let it roast. Once they were done, he set them down, and put more oil into the pan. He then cracked open some eggs and cooked them sunny-side up. Taking out two slices of wheat bread, he first put in the canadian bacon, then the sliced tomatoes, the fried eggs, red and green onions, Gala apple slices, mozzarella cheese, and then put the second slice of bread on top of it all. Putting it into another pan, he waited until the cheese melted and then put the masterpiece on a plate, and set it down at the table. All he had to do now was wait until Guy woke up.

    “Ugh,” Guy groaned, as he rolled over and looked at his alarm clock. 8:09 A.M., it read, as Guy rolled over again. He was about to go back to sleep when he smelled something delicious. His curiosity piqued, he rolled out of bed and went to see who was in his house. Walking downstairs and into the kitchen, the first thing he saw was Bunce. “What are you doing in my house at eight?” he said, rubbing his eyes, before noticing the delectable sandwich Bunce had made for him. His mouth watered at the mere sight of the gorgeous display. “Bunce...did you make this for me?” he stared as he walked closer to the sandwich, not believing his eyes. 

    “Of course I did!” Bunce exclaimed, as Guy walked over to him and kissed him passionately. Bunce kissed him back, and they broke when Guy needed air. 

    “You’re a beautiful man Bunce,” Guy whispered, as he sat down. Bunce smiled as Guy took a bite out of the sandwich. He swallowed, as he spoke again. “This is delicious! One last thing though, Bunce.”

    “Yes?” 

    “How did you get into my house again?” Guy asked. as he took another bite.

    “I used my key.” Bunce answered simply, as Guy looked at him quizzically. 

    “When did I give you a key?” Guy looked bewildered, trying to recall that event. 

    “Oh you know, sometime ago,” Bunce grinned, as Guy stared at him, before deciding that he was probably drunk when it happened, and continued to eat his sandwich.


	4. Daycare AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the DayCare AU by the amazing **BulletEater003** on Deviantart!

    Bunce stared at his opponent fiercely, staring it down. He could probably save the hostage in about five moves, if he acted quickly, and if its backup wasn’t coming. Springing into action, he jumped onto the tree and began to climb. Using all his strength, he pulled himself up to a low branch, and then looked at the hostage on a branch just above him. His poor cat Pickles was staring down at him, begging for his owner to save him. Reaching up, Bunce grabbed Pickle’s paw and pulled him down to where he was, and hugged him tightly. Climbing back down with Pickles securely on his head, he was greeted by the one who had originally taken Pickles. “So, you got him back,” Septimus said, smirking.

    “I did!” Bunce huffed at him. before moving to go back into the building. However, he was blocked by Septimus. Bunce glared his Bunce Brand glare at him.

    “I think Pickles likes me better!” Septimus accused, as he grabbed Pickles. Bunce’s glare intensified.

    “No!” he cried, as they began a tug of war, with Pickles in the middle. Suddenly, they both heard a ripping sound as Pickle’s left leg in Septimus’ hands was separated from his body in Bunce’s hands. Both stared at what they had done, before Bunce slowly looked at Septimus. Septimus looked into Bunce’s eyes, and saw pure rage, unlike anything he had ever seen before. This terrified him, and he quickly put Pickle’s leg into Bunce’s hands and backed away, his hands up. He stopped, as Bunce didn’t appear to be blowing up, and started to move closer to him.

    “You okay Bunce?” he whispered, before he realized he had made a big mistake. Bunce was positively shaking with anger, and his head snapped in Septimus’ direction.

    “You. Broke. Pickles!” he roared, as he lunged for Septimus. Reflexes kicking in, Septimus stepped back and started running into the building. “Get back here!” Bunce howled as he chased after Septimus, who was yelling for help. Hearing Bunce, Glitcher blocked Bunce’s path as he tried to get inside. “Move!” he said angrily, before deciding to just push Glitcher backwards. Glitcher, determined to calm his brother down, held onto Bunce  while falling, bringing him down with him. 

    “Bunce, shh. It’s okay Bunce, it’s okay,” he whispered soothingly as he hugged Bunce, with Bunce struggling to break free. “We can fix Pickles. Pickle’s will be fine,”  he reassured, at which Bunce calmed down and hugged Glitcher. Meanwhile, Gar came running into the room.

    “What happened?” Gar asked them. Bunce still glaring at Septimus, replied.

    “Septibutt hurt Pickles!”

    “It was an accident!” Septimus quietly said in his defense. Gar frowned, as Bunce walked up to him.

    “Can you fix him?”

    “Of course I can!” Gar replied, smiling. “Although I might have to ask Crane to fix it...” he said as Bunce handed him the parts of Pickles. Gar nodded, and headed over to Crane’s supply room. “Oh, and Septimus? Could you come with me really quickly?” At this, Septimus gulped, knowing he was in deep trouble. Oh well, it was better than staying with Bunce,  he reasoned as he quickly followed Gar, feeling Bunce staring daggers at him. Huffing, Bunce turned back to Glitcher and stared at him. 

    “I’m bored,” he announced, not to Glitcher’s surprise. He then picked up a nearby ball and threw it at Glitcher. “Let’s play catch.” Glitcher smiled, eager to get Bunce’s mind off of his poor Pickles. After playing catch for quite some time, Septimus came out of the supply office, holding a newly mended Pickles. “Pickles!” Bunce exclaimed as he ran toward Septimus, who held out said cat. “Oh Pickles,” he said, hugging Pickles tightly. “You’re all fixed!”, he cried, looking at some crude but sturdy stitches. 

    “I stitched him back up; I’m...really sorry,” Septimus confessed, looking down at his feet. Bunce’s eyes widened as he looked at Septimus. Suddenly, Septimus felt himself being crushed in a tight hug. He honestly didn’t know what to do, so he just slowly hugged him back. Actually, he was starting to like the hug, just when Bunce pulled away. “Friends?” he asked, holding out his hand. Bunce smiled.

    “Friends!” he joyfully said, as he took Septimus’ hand. Suddenly, something bumped into Septimus and he fell forwards, his lips crashing into Bunce’s. Not sure what to do, they both stayed in that position for a while. Breaking the unexpected kiss, Septimus apologized. “I’m so sorry...”

    “...No need to apologize,” Bunce said quietly, so only Septimus could hear him.

    “I’m so sorry Septimus and Bunce, one of Lying’s cats just jumped on me!” Glitcher exclaimed as Lying also profusely apologized and chastised one of his cats.

    “Good job Rain,” he whispered into the cat’s ear, as he stroked her back.


End file.
